encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:World of Mulawin vs. Ravena/@comment-3337739-20170730022129/@comment-3077905-20170730085459
i tried to stick the timelines between MtM and Enca 2016 MtM first scene where Pirena is trying to get the gintong binhi from Amihan, but it is turned out that it was in Alena's hands. At the time of Enca 2016, Amihan has liberated Lireo from Hagorn while Pirena was still evil. MtM: scene where Alena and Ybarro went to the human world to hide the gintong binhi from Pirena, but Pirena and the hathor pack arrived and Pirena held Alena hostage to make Ybarro give the gintong binhi to her before she used it to resurrect Ravenum. At the time of Enca 2016, I guess Ybarro was already a prince and he had re-established Sapiro. Also the breakup of Alena and Ybarro as lovers, but she still called him Ybarro. (in which this is my confusing opinion) MtM: wedding scene of Alwina and Aguiluz in Lireo. Hara Amihan officiated the wedding, with Alena and Danaya were present to bless the couple. At the time of Enca 2016, Alena and Danaya have already forgiven (after Lira showed Alena the picture of Lira and Kahlil in Devas) during Amihan's second reign in Lireo (right after the liberation against Hathoria) while Pirena was still bad. And there's no Aguiluz, Alwina, Gabriel, Lourdes, Tres Aves present in Enca 2016. MtM: scene where Ybarro, Muros and the Lirean army joined forces with Aguiluz and the Mulawins against the alliance of Hathoria-Halconia. At the time of Enca 2016, I guess that's either before or after Deshna's birth (I might be wrong ha). Isn't possible for Pirena to bribe the Hathor soldiers to join forces with the Ravenas off-screen? MtM: Pirena (disguised as Mulagat) trapped Aguiluz, Alwina and Dakila into Ravenum's lair. She had held Imaw's balintataw (or Tungkod ni Imaw). At the time of Enca 2016, Pirena has no Fire Gem and she had wore an Etherian armor with powers (given by Ether) or she could have worn her red training outfit too. But she can still shape-shift even without her Fire Gem (as per Episode 114 of Enca 2016). She must be sneaky when temporarily getting Imaw's Balintataw off-screen to see the Mulawin war. (which is also my confusing opinion). That Pirena in MtM is still wearing her 2005 armor and she had never worn Etherian armor. MtM: death of Dakila At the time of Enca 2016, Mulawins in Encantadia were almost extinct after the genocide made by Hagorn, only Tabon Pagaspas and Lakan left survived. Probably Tabon Pagaspas was still unaware about Dakila's death. MtM: final scene where Amihan has a remaining Gintong Binhi to resurrect Aguiluz. At the time of Enca 2016, that's before Hagorn went to Balaak to seek help from Arde and to get the Hadezar Army (including Amarro and Hitano) from Balaak, also before Pirena's redemption and the reunion of the Sang'gres, and before Amihan's ultimate demise. Another bonus point: It seems, in my confusing opinion (hahahaha confusing, isn't it?), that Valerie Concepcion's Danaya from MtM would somewhat and somehow become Sanya's Danaya in Enca 2016 and Valerie's Danaya from MtM is "different" from Diana Zubiri's Danaya from Enca 2005. So as the Enca characters from MtM: Iza's MtM Amihan would become Kylie's Amihan, Karylle's MtM Alena would become Gabbi's Alena, Dingdong's MtM Ybarro would become Ruru's Ybarro, Arthur Solinap's MtM Muros would become Carlo Gonzales' Muros and even MtM Imaw would become 2016 Imaw. :)) How confusing, right?! xD Another bonus point again: It seems that Gabriel (in his human form) and Lourdes were not affected by the condition of Encantdia in MtM (usually in Enca 2005, humans like Anthony had gotten sick due to the conditions when staying in Encantadia for long), though Gabriel is a Ravena while Lourdes had converted into a Ravena by Ravenum. In Enca 2016, the condition there is that humans in Encantadia would age, unless they have to feed the black rice in order to prevent aging. Doesn't it make sense?! :/ Yet another bonus point: When it comes to Mulawin ancestry, Avilan is the ancestor of the Mulawins in Enca 2005. Dakila and Bagwis of Enca 2005 are possibly descendants from Avilan, in my opinion. In Mulawin series, Dakila is the ancestor of the Mulawins in Avila and Bagwis is the king there. I'm just thinking that Dakila and Bagwis of Enca 2005 are somehow different from Mulawin series' Dakila and Bagwis.